


Fabric

by oldjae



Category: GOT7
Genre: M/M, lets pretend they still room together, thats the fic lmao, youngjae wears panties and jaebum likes it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 19:59:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,159
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5553404
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/oldjae/pseuds/oldjae
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gendered clothing never made sense to Youngjae.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fabric

**Author's Note:**

> probably the longest thing I've ever written, enjoy! ((youngjae looks good in anything))

Jaebum walks into their shared bedroom, diving straight into his fresh sheets and turning to face the wall. He ignores Youngjae's mumbled question, letting his eyes fall shut and his mind drift into sweet sleep.

Youngjae waits until Jaebum's breathing evens out before climbing down from his bed. He pats slowly to his side of the closet, intending to find his new purchase. The box is hidden away, covered by old jeans and scarves that Jaebum wouldn't care for. Youngjae hesitates and snaps his head back to check on Jaebum's sleeping form before  continuing. He peels the ribbon off, traces the etched letters with his thumb and lifts the top. Youngjae's breath hitches sightly from nervousness. The material is soft under his fingers, the lace feels delicate and is beautifully woven. Youngjae doesn't care for the vibrant pink colour but nonetheless feels excited. It had been a while since he got the chance to wear new panties in the dorm. 

After admiring the light fabric for a moment, Youngjae stands from his squatted position and undos the tie on his sweatpants. He quickly pulls it off, along with his boxers. Excitement bubbles in his lower stomach as he pulls the underwear up his thighs. Youngjae puffs lightly when he finishes. The fabric is snug around his behind and barely covers his crotch but with some quick manoeuvring Youngjae finally gets it to look right. His head is bowed down, admiring the way it stretches around his hips, the lace complimenting the little curves of his body. Youngjae shifts to close the closet thereby pulling out the full length mirror they hung up. He smirks at his reflection, pulling at the fabric even more. Youngjae loves the airy feel it gives him, like he's wearing nothing. He hikes up his jumper, exposing his abdomen and turns to see it from the side. Whilst his eyes run up his body he comes into contact with Jaebum, sitting upright and watching him from the bed.

"What are you doing?" He asks softly. Youngjae let's his hands drop and suddenly wishes his jumper was longer. Heat rises to his neck and cheeks and all he wants to do is run away. 

Youngjae presses his lips together and stares at the carpeted floor, feeling Jaebum's eyes glaring at the underwear. "Don't...tell anyone," Youngjae starts, his mind reeling at the thought of people gossiping about him. "Okay? Please?" 

Jaebum sighs and nods. It confuses him really. Sharing the same area with someone meant you found out things you didn't want to but this, Youngjae standing in ladies underwear, was new to him. He pats the space next him, signally Youngjae to sit. Youngjae hesitates at first but proceeds anyway feeling hyperaware of body as he takes the few steps to his bed. He sits down, quickly covering his bare thighs with a pulshie.

"So..." Jaebum starts awkwardly, "want to talk about it?"

Youngjae chuckles a little, "There's nothing to say. I like panties." 

Jaebum nods and asks the first question that pops into his head. "Why?"

"I don't know. It feels nice, I guess." 

"It's not a...perverted thing is it?" Jaebum asks, a little worried. 

Youngjae shakes his head, "it's not like that." He finally lifts his head to look at Jaebum whose face shows curiosity rather than disgust which eases his anxiety a little. "I started in high school, by accident. It feels...comfortable and it's stuck since." 

Jaebum's lips pull into a smile as he takes this new information in. It didn't bother him much - Youngjae wasn't harming anyone. 

"Ok," Jaebum stands, stretches with a groan and walks to the door. "I'll leave you to it then," he says with a reassuring smile. Youngjae nods and falls back into Jaebum's bed, his heart pumps loudly in his chest and the mere humiliation threatens to choke him.

 

Youngjae tries not to make his embarrassment apparent to Jaebum but his body had other plans- flushing red everytime Jaebum looks at him oddly.

They're dancing in the practice room as a group when he feels Jaebum's constant stare in his eye line. He begins to get annoyed and makes a few mistakes that in turn annoys everyone else. He bows apologetically to their instructor when their training ends promptly at midnight this time. Youngjae lingers behind in the company feigning lies about vocal training and scrolls through his phone in the bathroom, waiting until the practice room empties.

Youngjae dances quickly to the beat, eyeing his form in the mirror until he gets it completely right. His heart jumps in his chest when Jaebum strolls in and flops on the couch but nonetheless carries on until he finishes. 

"I thought you went home?" Youngjae asks, panting a little, his fingers run through his sweat soaked hair, pulling it away from his forehead. 

Jaebum nods, not looking away from his phone and he simply sits down next to him- his chest rises and falls quickly as his heart slows. Jaebum mumbles a question that Youngjae misses, his panting too loud in his own ears.

"I said, are you wearing it now?" 

"It?" Youngjae replies, his eyebrow rising in confusion but then understands. "Oh. No, why?" He watches Jaebum's tongue dart out and lick his bottom lip.

Jaebum reaches behind the couch and pulls out a white bag. He shoves into Youngjae's chest looking away, his cheeks dusted pink. Youngjae's mouth pulls into a frown and his eyebrows furrow as he looks at the bag in his lap, his thoughts running fast in his head. There's a box inside, very similar to his favourite shop, but a completely different brand - more elegant in Youngjae's eyes. He opens the case and, unsurprisingly, there's a pair of panties lying on satin covers. Youngjae tentively pokes at the material, wondering why Jaebum had this in his possession. 

"I didn't know if I got the right size," He hears Jaebum say but he's too captivated. Youngjae admires its burgandy colour and traces the soft lace. It's lighter, smaller, less material. Probably to show more skin Youngjae observes. 

"You got it for me?" Jaebum nods and bites his bottom lip, staring at Youngjae's blank face to the box. 

"You said you liked it." Jaebum states, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. "And I know it's hard to get them, so I brought one." 

Youngjae's heart flutters at the consideration and he smiles at Jaebum who smirks in return. "Is that why you were staring at me today?" He chuckles and Jaebum scoffs. 

"I like it, thank you," Youngjae didn't own many pieces, Jaebum was right- it was extremely hard to just walk into the ladies' section without looking like a pervert. There were only so many girlfriends Youngjae could make up and he found it easier to say it was for himself rather than fit a social norm about gendered clothing that never made sense to him. Jaebum runs his fingers over Youngjae's wrist in soothing circles causing him to lift his bowed head. "Do you.. want to see me in it?" 

Jaebum nods, his eyes flicker down to his parted mouth and back up again. He leans in and pauses before their lips touch. Youngjae tries not to breathe too heavily and swallows twice. The air between them mixes and Youngjae feels dizzy from arousal. He clutches the material in hands tightly, staring back at Jaebum, relentless to give in and look away. Jaebum smirks lazily and grasps his chin, tiliting it up as he captures Youngjae's lips into a tentive, chaste kiss. He savours it a moment before pulling away. Jaebum takes his bottom lip between his teeth and nibbles at it. Youngjae sighs into his mouth, pulling away and roughly smashing their mouths together instead. Youngjae notes the sweetness that lingers in Jaebum's mouth and protrudes his tongue further into his mouth, surprised by how eagerly Jaebum parts. He enjoys the feeling of Jaebum's mouth, tracing his tongue around the warm heat and massaging his tongue against the others. It grows sloppy, lazy, only breaking apart for air and connecting again. Youngjae rakes his nails along the column of his taut neck whilst shifting to climb into his lap, the awkward angle beginning to hurt his side. Jaebum's eyes drag along Youngjae's form. He watches as he braces his elbows on the wall, locking him in. He watches Youngjae's dark eyes observing him too and suddenly becomes aware of his clothed hardness that brushes against Youngjae's.

Motivated by the sudden urge to grab at Youngjae's flesh, he slips his hands under Youngjae shorts, kneading his ass and enjoying the feeling of it in his palms. Youngjae's hips snap forward, creating a spiking heat between their groins, and he grinds down languidly savouring the sensation their cocks produces until Jaebum slots their mouths together again. He immediately darts into Youngjae's mouth, flicking at the boy's tongue which allows trails of saliva to escape his mouth and wet their chins.

"Jaebum!" They hear a voice call out from the hallway. The pair quickly untangle and jump away from each other, furiously wiping the saliva from their mouths and jaws and matting down their hair to seem the least bit normal.

"Wear it for me tomorrow and then we can-" Jaebum takes a few steps forward and places a chaste kiss on his lips allowing Youngjae's imagination finish off his sentence. 

Jaebum leaves first, calling out Jinyoung's name in response to the shouts, the situation oddly reminding him of when he first found out and left him 'to it'. Youngjae puts the box back in the white bag, excitement bursting in his stomach at the thought of wearing panties, not only for himself, but Jaebum too. 

 

Youngjae can't help notice the light, giddy atmosphere that arises whenever he's around Jaebum. They look at each other knowingly, sharing secrets with nods and grins, before parting again to show attention to others. Youngjae finds himself fidgeting and restless for most of the day and evening. His hands itch to slip on the soft panties but also to touch Jaebum, who currently sits two persons away from him, pretending to be interested in the drama Bambam insists they watch. 

Youngjae excuses himself first, flicking his eyes towards Jaebum who looks up at him. He proceeds to their room, untying his belt buckle and pulling his jeans down along with his shorts. The box is under Jaebum's bed this time so he quickly rips off the top, fingers the waistband for a second and stands to pull them on. Youngjae finds them too tight, the burgandy material barely covers his crotch let alone his cheeks, but he likes it that way. He's never, really, viewed this as sexual but now, standing in front of the mirror with some idea of what the panties now symbolise, he finds himself growing aroused. 

Youngjae flops back on Jaebum's linen sheets, his head sinking into the pillow and spreading his legs wide amongst the sheets. He palms his crotch in rough circles that burns slightly under the soft material, becoming fully hard fairly quickly. The sheets smell like him - he mentally notes but it wasn't the same. Youngjae wants to taste him, feel him. He shudders violently, his dick pushes out of the panties, unable to stay confined. Pulling out his phone from his hoodie, he sends a short message to Jaebum.

'Hurry please' 

It isn't long before Jaebum is straddling his thighs, running his hot hands up and down his body. He fingers the lace, admiring the way it stretches around his hips before pulling him up and off the bed.

"What are we-" Jaebum hushes him with soft kisses, stepping closer to his body to lightly press their torsos together. He sucks on Youngjae's thick lower lip, loving the way the muscle feels between his teeth. He lathers Youngjae's lip with his tongue making it shimmer with saliva in the darkening room. 

Jaebum moves behind Youngjae's body, exposing him to the full length mirror. "Look, baby," Jaebum nuzzles into the column of his neck, peppering kisses there whilst Youngjae looks on. The older man places his hand on his hip bone, fingering the lace of the panties. Youngjae was dripping now, his swollen cock pumping with more blood, begging to be touched. He leans back into Jaebum's broad chest, the arousal making his head spin. 

Finally, Jaebum's hand slips down and wraps around his cock tentatively, slightly unsure of how to pleasure him until Youngjae whimpers supuring him on to move his hand. His finger collects precum from the tip and spreads it around his shaft easing the friction. Jaebum notes the difference in thickness and length. It felt different, odd even, but Youngjae's deep moans only increases his arousal. 

Jaebum grips his jaw with his other hand, tilting it down. "Look at how hot you look," He breathes out, locking eyes with him through the mirror. Youngjae watches as Jaebum flicks his wrist faster, his release coming sooner than expected. Tears build up in his eyes, the heat spreading and tingling his skin. He quickly stops Jaebum with his hand, his dick still pulsing under their palms. He turns his body slowly allowing Jaebum to let go and presses their foreheads together.

"I don't want to come yet," He whispers as someone pats by their room. Youngjae slowly undresses him, starting with the buttons on his cardigan and then lifting the white tee over his strong arms. He indulges himself in Jaebum's taut abs and soft, hairless skin before unzipping him and slipping into his boxers. He watches the changes in Jaebum's face - how his features contour into pleasure at the feeling of his hand. Youngjae palms his hard on, the squelching sounds filling the room quickly. 

"Oh, god, yes," Jaebum moans and jerks, slotting their mouths together for a desperate kiss. Youngjae pulls his trousers down and sinks down onto his knees, intending to suck Jaebum to completion but the other had different plans. Jaebum walks away to his beside counter, rummaging around and pulling out a tube of clear liquid. He kneels down in front of Youngjae, smirking at his defeated expression.  

"Can I fuck you instead?" Jaebum asks, staring directly at Youngjae's wide dark eyes waiting for a signal to proceed. His mouth grows dry when he nods a little too eagerly. Youngjae leans back on the carpet, spreading his legs for Jaebum to settle between them. They kiss until their lips redden and become slick with saliva. Jaebum leans back up, lifts Youngjae's thighs and pulls the panties up to his knees but not completely off. 

"Spread wider," Youngjae does his best with the constraints of the material and wraps his hand around his cock, waiting for Jaebum to finger him open. Jaebum lathers two fingers with lube and penetrates the first ring of muscle. "Relax," He whispers as Youngjae clenches around his fingers. He delves deeper, moving around the wet heat and stretching as he goes. 

"Ah fuck, that really hurts," Youngjae mumbles, rolling his head on the carpet. Jaebum stills his hand, looking up at his pained expression. "It's fine, don't stop," He strokes his cock languidly, locking eyes with Jaebum whilst doing so, tensing around his fingers to pull him in deeper. Jaebum grunts in response, slowly sissoring his fingers in and out. 

Youngjae's lower abdomen eventually becomes moist with precum as Jaebum pushes deep inside of him, making his body jolt with every curve of his fingers. Youngjae trembles under him, attempts to kick him off as he moans aloud, his voice verbriating in the room. It's when the third finger is added that the build up of pressure is too much, his stomach knots, his hips buck up and he's releasing heavily. 

"Sorry," Youngjae apologises, his cheeks flushing from humiliation but Jaebum merely smiles, kissing him lovingly. He whines when the fingers are pulled out, making him aware of a certain emptiness. "Let's wait, I think I can get it back up," he breathes on Jaebum's lips earning him a soft chuckle.

"Do you think anyone heard?" Jaebum asks, his hand slipping down to massage his ass. Youngjae bites his bottom lip and shrugs, wiping the sheen of sweat of Jaebum's forehead. They kiss for what seems like a long time, air absent from their lungs as they refuse to part until Youngjae nudges him and intakes a large gulp of oxygen. "I'm good." 

Jaebum nods, his chest rising and falling quickly. "Get on your knees...easier," He stands to roll on a condom whilst Youngjae turns, his panties slipping further down his thighs. "Fuck," Jaebum palms his ass cheeks and spreads it apart, he slips one finger in with ease to check the tightness. 

"I'm fine, just put it in," Youngjae grumbles, his face going down to rest on the carpet. With a quick flick of his eyes, he can make out his form in the mirror and Jaebum hovering behind him, angling himself correctly and pushing passed the first rings of muscle.

Jaebum quickly starts a rhythm, pounding him into the floor. He grips Youngjae's hips to keep them in place as he pushes deeper inside on him. Youngjae feels his hard cock hitting his stomach with his every thrust, already leaking and dripping onto the floor. It feels better than he could've imagined, having Jaebum buried deep inside of him. Unable to keep himself up, he spreads his thighs wider, his ass coming down to the floor, the panties stretched to the limit. Jaebum uses the position to pound into his ass before moving to straddle Youngjae's body and placing his elbows on either side of his head. 

"I'm close fuck," Youngjae cries making Jaebum speed the pace of his thrusts. He struggles to get a grip on his cock since they're so close to the ground but he lifts his hips up and into Jaebum a little and strokes himself in time with the pace.

It's not long before Youngjae's orgasm ripples through his body, crying out Jaebum's name for the second time. His hole clenches so tightly around Jaebum that he's coming only seconds later, emptying into the elastic band and  breathing out Youngjae's name whilst kissing his spine. He pulls out slowly and slumps down on the space next Youngjae, his mind dizzy and his limbs lethargic. 

Youngjae rolls over and nuzzles into his side, kicking off the panties that wrap around his ankles. "Don't push me back, I came all over the floor," he whispers making Jaebum laugh weakly. 

Jaebum switches to lean on his side to face Youngjae before he falls asleep and becomes dead to the world. His hand run the corse of his thigh and rests on his hipbone. "You're really, really, cute," Youngjae pouts and opens his eyelids to look at Jaebum.

"Buy me more panties and see how 'cute' I can be."

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading!


End file.
